Crossover Huntsmen: Mann Co Mercenaries
by nightelf37
Summary: This is basically Crossover Huntresses (and Huntsmen), but exclusively for the Team Fortress 2 cast. I plan on doing the entire team, and I didn't think putting them in CH(&H) would give them enough justice or attention. List so far: Saxton Hale, The Heavy, The Soldier, The Engineer
1. Saxton Hale

nightelf37: The reason I didn't just post this in Crossover Huntresses (and Huntsmen) is because I believe the Team Fortress 2 profiles deserve its own 'story'. That's right. I'm doing all of the mercenaries, in "Meet The Team" order.

(The following colors I'll be using for the Team Fortress 2 cast in order of their "Meet The Team" videos: Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Cyan, Green, Purple, White, Orange).

But before that, I have to build up on a 'foundation' first for the team, as they will be gathered together and not have backstories leading them to Beacon or Haven like many of the profiles in Crossover Huntresses (and Huntsmen) have.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Team Fortress 2**

Character: Saxton Hale

Name: Duncan Hale

(While I considered not changing his name as he may be too memetic and manly to have that, I remembered **why** I do name changes; to differentiate them from the canon characters. _Duncan _is an anglicized form of the Gaelic name Donnchadh meaning "brown warrior", derived from Gaelic _donn_ "brown" and _cath_ "warrior". And his last name, _Hale_, probably comes from the Saxon term _haelaeh_, which refers to qualities of heroism such as courage or strength.)

Gender: Male

Backstory: Duncan hails (heheh) from Vacuo, and is the ringleader of an all-rounder freelance squad call Team Fortress, which is different from usual Hunter teams in that they're not just hired for Grimm-killing but for all kinds of jobs, including morally-questionable ones (but nothing that widens the gap between humans and Faunus as the team consists of both). Not much is known about Duncan other than that he hails (heheh) from a family line of Hunters with zeal for Grimm-killing, their old-method use of Dust even to this day, and the insistence of using their bare hands to fight (eschewing even gauntlets).

According to interviews, (Saxton's) reason for forming this squad is the desire to build a group that is well-rounded for every single situation they get sent to; infiltration (both covert and siege-style), assassination, distractions, town defense, raids, demolition, things Hunters would be left to do in the inevitable future where Grimm population is finally low enough for worldwide expansion of the Kingdoms. That's the public reason, anyway. His private reason is known to no one.

Appearance: Duncan is an overly masculine human with rippling muscles, a bushy mustache, a crocodile-tooth lined hat, and a patch of rotating chest hair that he always shaves to look like Vacuo's insignia. He wears nothing else but short denim shorts, a black leather belt, and brown hiking boots (without socks). He wears no shirt "for obvious reasons" and because he worried about getting rabies from clothing items that were bit by animals like racoons.

During an expedition, the Hales had found a mine that had a very unique type of Dust. Seeing the potential of this Dust over all others, they have successfully kept it a family secret, even keeping it from 'rivals' like the Schnee Dust Company. Always sticking to the old-fashioned method of Dust use, it has been tradition for a Dust Crystal mined by the Hales to be embedded in their chests at a young age, and that's what happened to Duncan.

Personality: Duncan is **the** definition of manly, always desiring a fight, drinking, and battle with the mightiest of Grimm. He lives for the thrill of combat, and even looks for great Hunters to duel with, though he seems to have a strange preference for Faunus (he loves tussling with animals, and "ordinary Humans" don't often appeal to him). He's not willing to hurt children however, though he's not above having his subordinates do it for him.

He's extremely protective of his Dust Crystal that he threatens to kill (with his bare hands) any who attempt to take it, as many SDC spies can attest to. While all this may peg him as a Chaotic Neutral asshole, his boisterous personality despite the harsh reality of Remnant serves as a beacon of optimism.

Weapon: Duncan prefers to use nothing but his bare hands in battle. However, the Dust infused into his body makes weapons unnecessary. His strength is so great he can crush a Death Stalker's claw with one hand. His legs have such jumping power he can propel himself higher than most Hunters can even with their weapons' recoil. And his speed is such that if he put his mind to it (he often doesn't) he can match those of Hunters with Speed-related Semblances.

Semblance: Stupefying Shout. With a bellow of his name, or an overly assertive command to stop, he can stun all living things (human, Faunus, Grimm, animal) (and machines) within a large range. Although that means allies will be caught in the line of fire, his awesomeness in battle means he'll be through with a lot of the enemies he has stunned by the time they recover.

His Aura is astoundingly strong, likely helped by his Dust Crystal. How strong is it? He can dare face off a Goliath with confidence that he can kill it without much harm to himself.

Fighting Style: Duncan is a bare-handed combatant first and foremost. He uses nothing but his bare hands and wrestling moves and wields no other weapons. He doesn't even throw nearby objects (or even a downed enemy) if a foe is too far, instead closing the distance on foot.

Hobbies/Interests: fighting (especially Grimm and Faunus), unsafe products

Dislikes: hippies, hurting children (personally), Schnee Dust Company

* * *

nightelf37: I'd put in his "weighdown" and other "powers", but that'd be making him more powerful than he already is. I chose "brown" for Duncan/Saxton in reference to the bleak brown wide wilderness of Australia's deserts, which is also why I put him in Vacuo. Up next is the Heavy Weapons Guy, as per "Meet the Team" order.

See ya on Third!


	2. The Heavy

nightelf37: Entry number one (I consider Saxton's/Duncan's is number zero), coming right up. Meet the Heavy!.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Team Fortress 2**

Character: The Heavy Weapons Guy

Name: Mikhail Krasnyy

(_Krasnyy_ is Russian for "red". If I somehow butchered it a bit for any Russians out there, I reply to you with basically the same thing Monty Oum said concerning "errors" regarding the pronunciation of the name Weiss Schnee, but replace Germany with Russia: It's an interpretive world, Russia doesn't exist, and ████ you.)

Gender: Male

Backstory: Mikhail lived in a village in the mountains near Atlas, and he and his family often fight off Ursa and Yeti Grimm. During the war that eventually led to Faunus rights, When he was a young adult, he and his family were captured by Schnee Dust Company (they were all bear Faunus) during the Faunus Rights Revolution to force his father to surrender. Mikhail did not believe in the war, but the safety of his family came first, and so he managed to singlehandedly break them out, somehow managing to burn down the prison in the process.

He has refused to elaborate on any further details about his history, aside from suffering continued discrimination while shopping in Atlas, then commissioning for a Huntsman weapon (two, actually), his father having died years after the escape, and being approached by a retainer of the Hale family with an invitation to join Team Fortress, complete with a generous wage and benefits for the Krasnyy family (and a little other incentive).

Appearance: Mikhail is, simply put, a large bear Faunus, with a bald head revealing his bear ears in addition to his human ones, a short stubble, and loads of fat and muscle. He wears a blood red t-shirt, a Kevlar vest to dampen the pain of projectiles hitting him (Aura stopping them from threatening to pierce it anyway), a bandolier where he keeps Dust cartridges for himself and his team, leather belt, khaki trousers, and waterproof boots. He also happens to be the oldest in the team, older than even Duncan.

Personality: Because of his hard life, and because of his fighting style and huge frame, Mikhail needs to eat a lot, and he can stomach a lot of things most people would get sick from. So as not to be a burden to his family, he has also learned cooking. In combat, he's loud, strong, passionate. He's a pretty stoic guy outside of battle, but he really hates it when other people touch his gun.

Weapon: A rarity for most Huntsmen, but not rare enough to be very noticeable, Mikhail possesses two weapons. The first one is a pair of boxing gloves made of titanium, and their compact forms are a pair of plain bracelets. When unfolded, they cover his entire hands, and are charged with electricity powered by Lightning Dust cartridges. The electric charge they release is dependent on the strength of his punch, and thanks to his discipline, he can hold back just enough to render an opponent's Aura depleted either by impact of his fist or any resulting object/wall they'll be sent flying into. The weapons can change forms independently of each other and do so fluidly and fast so that Mikhail can grab onto things when he needs to. He can also let loose a shock wave by punching the ground (and a stronger one by hammer-pounding it), capable of stunning or paralyzing in addition to sending foes flying.

Mikhail's second weapon is a minigun that fires custom-tooled Dust cartridges capable of downing a giant Nevermore with a single rotation's worth of bullets, though it can fire the standard variety, too. Its compact form is a thick briefcase akin to those of the SDC for their Dust bottles (and NOT something like a handbag, he's too manly for that) that can be attached to a clasp with straps on his back specifically made for it so he can wear it like a backpack when not in use. He names it Sasha. The fact that he can run and jump with it deployed for long periods of time is a testament to his strength.

Semblance: His Semblance is not known, but his Aura's known to have a high regenerative rate, making him able to tank more blows than most defense-oriented Hunters.

Fighting Style: Mikhail's role in the team is to take the bulk of the damage in a fight, though he also does his best to come back alive. Despite his size, he can be sneaky when he needs to be. And because he's usually slow (because of his weapons; without them he can be surprisingly fast for his size), he's become proficient in reading his opponents' moves and out-thinking them, even able to shoot down explosive projectiles, and looking more agile than his girth would make others believe. Also, despite the loudness of his weapons, his hearing's good enough he can tell if someone's sneaking up on him from behind.

Hobbies/Interests: the Medic, sandwiches, small birds, his family, redheads

Dislikes: "stoopid" racists, alcohol, Ursae, people touching his weapons

* * *

nightelf37: I was almost about to make Mikhail's melee weapons gauntlets, but that would be a straight-up rip-off of Yang's Ember Celica. Though for his minigun's compact form, I had no choice but to derive it from Coco's own minigun. See ya on Third!


	3. The Soldier

nightelf37: Entry number two, the Soldier, coming up! The world of Remnant belongs to Rooster Teeth. and Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Team Fortress 2**

Character: The Soldier

Name: Livius "Jane Doe" Schofield

(_Livius_ is a Roman family name which may be related to either Latin _liveo_ "to envy" or _lividus_ "blue, envious". Sure, Soldier's an American, but what can you do? Schofield is derived from Shane "Scarecrow" Schofield, an American character from a book series by the author Matthew Reilly.)

Gender: Male

Backstory: Livius comes from Mistral, and has attempted numerous times to sign up for the military. However, his mental instability resulted in him being rejected each time. It was the height of the Faunus Rights Revolution, and he was all too eager to participate, so despite having no prior experience in weapon-crafting, he was able to construct his own rocket launcher (which he made modifications to emulate Huntsman weapons later) and took part. He ended up being one of the most feared pro-Human fighters in the war, though Livius doesn't really give a damn; he's just patriotic for Mistral.

He _did _fight for a few months after the war ended before a retainer of the Hale family invited him to join Team Fortress, lured with not only a contract, but a couple of other things not many bribers would use.

Appearance: Livius is a human with a muscular physique fitting for a military man, a short stubble, and a buzz-cut underneath his blue ill-fitting helmet. He wears customized blue military fatigues, a bandolier for holding grenades, dark trousers, waterproof boots, a leather belt, two pouches on them for extra stuff, and a few customized badges.

Personality: Livius is an insane, loud, trigger-happy, fighter always itching for battle. Thankfully, he has managed to make friends in his team, in particular forging a strong bond with the Demolition Man, Fionnlagn Black, and the two have moderately less property-wrecking fistfights. He often tries to make the battle plans, but he's often tricked into leaving the room before the real plan is set by the others. He also doesn't give a crap about the Human-Faunus conflict; what matters to him is that they're capable of fighting.

Weapon: Livius's weapon has the basic form of a rocket launcher, which launches single rockets with various Dust inside them depending on his needs. He can load multiple rockets at a time for them to fire in a spread. Its melee form looks like a club or bat in basic form, but the two extra blades that inexplicably form themselves so that the whole thing vaguely resembles a shovel.

Unlike other explosive weapon hybrids, his weapon cannot use its explosives in its melee form to add recoil to his jumps, thus requiring him to alternate between forms on the fly, which he's thankfully very adept with. His method for getting into the air is via a technique called the "rocket jump", which he discovered while jumping over a foe sliding under him and firing a rocket at him, and thus sending him into the air.

Semblance: Livius's Semblance is Leg Guard, which allows him to do the "rocket jump" without any harm or pain to his lower body.

Fighting Style: Livius's strategy is "attack!, attack!, attack!", but he has rare moments of brilliance, being able to utilize his "rocket jump" to traverse places as fast as or even faster than those with Speed-based Semblances, although this form of travel requires the force of an explosion against his body, so it's not viable in wide open spaces. He's also fond of attacking foes from above by either a rocket or bringing his weapon down on their heads.

Hobbies/Interests: Mistral, fighting, killing, explosions, "military machoism", animals

Dislikes: hippies, long hair, being called a civilian

* * *

nightelf37: It's harder to write a RWBY weapon than it looks, okay? I had a hard time for this one. See ya on Third!


	4. The Engineer

nightelf37: Entry number three, the Engineer, coming up! The world of Remnant belongs to Rooster Teeth. and Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Team Fortress 2**

Character: The Engineer (Dell Conagher)

Name: Blaine Wright

(_Blaine_ is from a Scottish surname which was derived from the given name _Bláán_, which meant "yellow" in Gaelic. _Wright_ is from an occupational surname meaning "craftsman", ultimately from Old English _wyrhta_. And the Engineer's a craftsman, so to speak.)

Gender: Male

Backstory: Born from Atlas, Blaine has been a private inventor for as long as he can remember of his adulthood. Many are various weapons (a few designed for use by Hunters), and he has sold a few to the Atlas Military, but he has not joined them full-time for various purposes. Besides, his inventions aren't for mobile purposes, just perimeter defense, and so he doesn't believe they can contribute greatly to the anti-Grimm effort. And that's when a retainer of the Hale family invited him to join Team Fortress, and the greater potential for the application of his craft lured him in, on top of a larger wage than the military could pay.

Appearance: Blaine is a short man with a bald head, a five-o-clock shadow, and a construction worker's hard hat and goggles hiding his blue eyes for protection, the latter of which always hangs around his neck when he's not using them. He also wears a work shirt and overalls colored a dark shade of yellow, protective knee pads, black trousers, a belt holding his weapons and other gadgetry, rubber boots, and one welding glove on his right hand.

Personality: Blaine is amiable, soft-spoken, a cultured appreciation for the visual arts, and has an interest in all things mechanical. He's also a bit of a mad scientist, and he has an insatiable curiosity in regards to technology. There are also rumors that the prosthetic arm under his glove was because he cut his own arm off to install that prosthetic, so he's certainly a little mad. He also has a sixth sense in regards to the machines he makes, and can always tell when they're at risk of destruction. Despite this, he is the nicest person in the team, though that's not really saying much.

Weapon: Blaine isn't a skilled combatant, but he has a weapon for a last line of defense; a giant wrench with pistol implements on it. Its head is large enough to cave in a juvenile Beowolf's head, and the pistol part shoots bullets fast and strong enough to pierce through a few young Nevermores in one shot.

That isn't his primary means on combat, though. That would go to his greatest invention, the "Sentry Gun". It is an immobile turret that stands on tripod legs, has twin machine gun barrels and a rocket launcher for its weapon systems, reloading chambers that can accommodate standard Dust ammunition for all Hunter weapons, and metal armor sturdy enough to survive one Death Stalker's claw attack, though Blaine rarely ever leaves its side for that to happen, always taking it whenever he's on the move.

The Sentry Gun also has an automatic A.I. system that programs it to shoot all Grimm on sight, regard his creator as a "Friendly" which means it won't fire on him, can have "Friendlies" added to its list, has two settings that range from "Safe Mode" (shoot only on Blaine's orders) to "Alert Mode" (attack all that Blaine regards as enemies via numerous complex threat and 'harm perception' algorithms, which means it won't attack civilians fleeing from other dangers), and is smart enough to shoot it target without harming a "Friendly" and take calculated risks.

His second invention is the Dispense-o-Matic, an immobile 'recharging station' that somehow generates Dust ammo depending on its user's needs, as well as regenerate Aura to any and all Aura-generating beings and activate that of those who have yet to do so. It is as sturdy as the Sentry Gun, but Blaine doesn't take it with him as often.

The Sentry Gun and the Dispense-o-Matic can be compressed to a compact toolbox form that can be hauled, and unfolded in the same fashion when dropped. It assembles itself slowly, but that's a deliberate security measure Blaine installed in case they get stolen. The assembly process can be hastened by a whack of his personal wrench, which is also designed to send signals "saying" that its original maker requires its service and which the machine accepts and assembles in its normal rate.

Of course, he has quite a few backups in the home base for perimeter defense and in case his machines get wrecked on the field. Blaine always ensures that every single Sentry Gun of his updated with the same "Friendlies" list before going out on a mission.

But there's more: underneath his glove is a prosthetic hand comprising segmented finger parts, thick yellow wires, exhaust pipes, a rip-cord, team-colored casing, a pad of buttons, and a pressure gauge, all powered by a Lightning Dust crystal. The other mercenaries know of this, but he only takes off his glove when the group is in a tight spot. The rip-cord can be pulled for it to spin in a high velocity for a short time, allowing him to tear apart any Grimm that come too close, and can easily do the same with Faunus and human opponents as the damage it can inflict can drain their Aura fast.

This hand can also transform into an electrical device consisting of two probes and rubber sealing, with two large, thick yellow cables extending from a black base piece, connected to a clamp bolted shut over one of the probes. In this form, it can fire burst of electrical energy that deals damage to enemies, though it takes a long time to recharge, leaving this weapon as a last resort.

Semblance: Tech Hand. Any piece of technology is repaired in seconds upon Blaine touching it, so long as he can figure out its intricate workings. Hunter weapons, appliances, defense systems, even a few old relics, you name it.

Fighting Style: Blaine is a crack shot and has rudimentary martial arts, but most of his combat potential lies in his Sentry Gun and Dispenser. In almost every endeavor, he always brings a Sentry Gun, but when holding the line is a requirement or if the mission may take very long, he takes the Dispenser as well. When he's bringing both, he often has one of his machines hauled by Livius, Fionnlagn, Mikhail, or Magnus. Because of his position, he can be extensively paranoid when on the job, as he's usually a prime target for saboteurs.

Hobbies/Interests: technology, barbecues, guns, the guitar

Dislikes: saboteurs, incessant calling for a Dispenser

* * *

nightelf37: I didn't add in the teleporter because it feels way ahead of Remnant's time. Fionnlagn is coming up next, and Magnus will be the last entry. See ya on Third!


End file.
